DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) Neuroscience is a compelling area of science that not only touches upon a diverse array of disciplines, but also provides insights to the essence of what it is to be human. We propose to develop and create a multimedia CD-ROM aimed at teaching neuroscience (particularly Neuroanatomy) to college level students. This CD-ROM would be useful in disseminating this information and insights to this audience in a manner that is both engaging and educational. We will deliver this information in a computer-based, multimedia format series of electronic lessons that will be mastered onto a user-friendly CD-ROM, and delivered on both major personal computer platforms used in colleges and schools in the United States today: Macintosh and PC. The neuroscience information will be in the form of a self-learning program, such that students will be able to learn at any place and any time. The neuroscience information will reflect on brain disorders and neuropathological correlations of disease. For example, such a CD-ROM will enable the study of neuron perturbations in aging, synaptic degeneration in Huntington's Disease, Parkinson's, schizophrenia and cortical atrophy in AIDS-associated dementia. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE